I love you big brother
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: J'ai peur. Cet orage ne veut pas s'arrêter. De plus tu n'es toujours pas rentrer. Onegaï nii-san, rentre ! J'ai peur.
1. Chapitre 1 en Français

**Auteur : **Nanako.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, une autre petite histoire ! Cette fois-ci sur le manga : Naruto ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

L'orage fait rage dehors. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai peur. J'aimerais que tu sois là, Nii-san mais tu es partie avec tes amies en boîtes de nuit. Tu ne risque pas de sortir de cette boîte par un temps pareil et sa lui laissera du temps pour te draguer. Toi, tu ne le voie peut être pas mais moi je le voie, il essaye de te draguer. Il t'aime et il te veut que pour lui. Je le comprend, tu sais car, moi aussi, je t'aime et je voudrais rester le plus longtemps avec toi.

J'entends la porte claquer, tu dois être rentrer. Sakura, notre sœur, doit surement être en bas entrain de t'attendre. Comme à son habitude. C'est elle la plus âgé de nous trois et toi, comme moi, nous la respectons. Car, elle à arrêter ses études, pour devenir psychologue; c'est battue pour avoir notre garde car elle ne voulait pas qu'on aillent dans un orphelinat. Elle à fait encore pleins d'autres sacrifice pour nous.

le grincement de la porte me tire de mes pansées et me fait sursauter, je tourne mon visage dans sa direction pour tomber sur le visage de Sakura.

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne dormirais pas avec l'orage, me dit-elle en venant prêt de moi.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je tout bas.

- Désolé, répète t-elle, mais pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

- A cause de moi, tu dois venir, encore une fois, venir me rassurer en te privant de sommeil pour ton travail demain.

- Ne dit pas ça, Saeko, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Dit moi, as-tu un problème ?

- Non, dis-je mal à l'aise se qu'elle remarqua car elle est une très bonne observatrice à mon plus damne.

- Ne ment pas, je le sais quand quelques chose ne va pas.

- Tout va bien, je t'assure, essayais-je de la convaincre.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Saeko.

Je me renfrogne, en effet, je n'ai jamais réussi à mentir avec elle. Même toi, tu n'y arrive pas. Je laissa échapper un soupire, je ne veut pas lui mentir mais je ne peut pas lui dire que je t'aime. Que pensera-t-elle de moi après ? Et, toi ? Vous me rejetterez surement.

- Je comprend maintenant, pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire, dit-elle en me sortant de mes pensées. Je la regarde bizarrement et elle continuât. Tu as panser à voix haute.

Je me raidie d'un coup et m'écarte d'elle, elle le sais maintenant, je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux, de peur d'y lire du dégoût.

- Je m'en doutais un peut mais maintenant j'en ais la confirmation. Ah, mon p'tit frère es enfin amoureux.

Je relève la tête surpris qu'elle ne m'est pas déjà hurler dessus et de me demander de quitter la maison.

- Sache que tu as touts mon soutien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Arigatô, Sakura, dis-je en lui sautant au coup, elle rigolât avant de me serrer contre elle.

Je suis heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas mal prit mais il est hors de question que je te le dise. Car sa aurais déjà été insupportable de voir le regard dégoûter de Sakura, alors le tien me tuerai surement.

La porte s'ouvre sur toi, Sa' se leva et partie de la chambre en me faisant un clin d'œil au passage. Elle espère surement que je me déclare mais il en est hors de question. Je ne veut pas voir ce regard dans tes magnifique yeux marron.

Tu prend place prêt de moi en me prenant dans tes bras sans rien dire. Nous restons comme ça pendant quelques minutes qui me parurent des heures. Tu plonge ton regard dans le miens et avance ton visage vers le miens. Le rouge me monte aux joues quand je sent tes lèvre sur les miennes. C'est un baisé chaste, nous ne cherchons pas à l'approfondir, je savoure le goût de tes lèvres qui son douce et fruité, un véritable délice. Mais se moment ne dur pas très longtemps car je me sépare de toi quand la réalité me reviens de plein fouet.

Tu me regarde avec étonnement et moi je baisse la tête pour ne pas rencontrer ton regard, je ne veut pas de se baise, même si il à été magnifique, tu n'est surement pas toi même, tu ne peut pas m'aimer.

- Saeko, murmure t-il, je suis désolé, je... je croyais que mes sentiments était partager et Saku m'avais assuré que tu m'aimais aussi.

Je relève la tête surpris et encre mon regard dans le tiens. TU ne mens pas. Je m'approche de toi doucement et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu es surpris au début mais tu te reprend vite et répond à mon baiser. On rompe le baiser quand on entend quelqu'un applaudir, je tourne mon visage pour voir Sakura, les larmes aux, un grand sourire ornent ses lèvres, s'approcher de nous.

- C'était magnifique, dit-elle. Il était temps que vous vous déclarez parce que j'en avais mare de vous voir vous tourner autour sans rien tenter. Par contre Sasori, il faudra que tu attende c'est 16 ans pour ne faire plus qu'un.

- Je comptais attendre, figure toi, dit tu en me serran dans tes bras.

hé, oui, je n'ai que 12 ans donc tu va devoir attendre encore 4 ans. Toi et Sa' vous vous disputez gentiment comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cette " dispute " finie en bataille de coussin. Les rires et les coups d'oreiller fusent dans touts les sens.

La bataille finie, on s'allonge touts les 3 sur le lit encore essoufflé. Tu me prend dans tes bras et m'embrasse d'un baiser papillon avant de t'adresser à Sa'.

- On dort tous les trois comme avant ? Demandes-tu.

- Ouais, dis-je moi et Saku en cœur.

Puits on finie par tous s'endormir car l'heure est bien avancé.

Fin.

Voilà, fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ^^

Sayonara !


	2. Chapter 2 English

**Author:** Nanako.

**Author's Note:** This is another story! This time the manga: Naruto! I hope you enjoy it!

**This:** Happy reading;)

* * *

**I love you big brother.**

The storm raged outside. I can not sleep, I'm scared. I wish you were here, Nii-san, but you're with your friends in party clubs. You will not leave this box in such weather and leave him time for you flirt. You, you may not be the way but I see him, he tries to hit on you. He loves you and he wants you for himself. I understand it, because you know, me too, I love you and I want to stay with you the longest.

I hear the door slam, you need to go. Sakura, our sister, must surely be low spirited waiting for you. As usual. She is the oldest of the three of us and you, like me, we respect it. Because she quit her studies to become a psychologist, is beaten for our guard because she did not want to go to an orphanage. She is still full of other sacrifice for us.

the creaking of the door dressed me from my startled me and I turned my face toward him to fall on the face of Sakura.

- I suspected that you would not sleep with the storm, she said coming next to me.

- I'm sorry, I whispered softly.

- Sorry, she repeats, but why are you sorry?

- Because of me, you must come again, come to me reassure you depriving him of sleep for your work tomorrow.

- Do not say that, Saeko, she said, taking me in his arms. Tell me, do you have a problem?

- No, I say uncomfortable because it was noticed that she is a very good observer to my more damning.

- Do not lie, I know when something is wrong.

- All right, I assure you, I tried to convince her.

- You can not lie, Saeko.

I frown, in fact I've never been able to lie with her. Even you can not do it. I let out a sigh, I do not want to lie but I can not say that I love you. That she thinks of me after? And you? You probably will reject me.

- I understand now why you did not tell me, she said to me out of my thoughts. I look weird and continuât. You heal aloud.

I stiffened suddenly and me away from her, she know now, I dare not look her in the eyes, afraid to read disgust.

- I suspected a bit but now I ais confirmation. Ah, my little brother are finally in love.

I raise my head surprised me that it is not already yelling and asking me to leave the house.

- Know that you have my support wholes, she said with a big smile.

- Arigato, Sakura, I told him jumping Suddenly, she Rigolat before I tighten against it.

I'm glad she did not do badly but took it out of the question that I tell you. Because its have been unbearable to see the look of disgust Sakura, then yours probably kill myself.

The door opens on you, Its' got part of the room and making me a glance in passing. It certainly hope that I said but it is out of the question. I do not want to see that look in your beautiful brown eyes.

Takes place you loan me and took me in your arms without saying anything. We stay like that for a few minutes which seemed hours. You plunge your gaze in mine and lead your face to mine. Red cheeks me up when I feel your lips on mine. It is a chaste kiss, we do not seek to deepen, I savor the taste of your lips the sweet and fruity, a delight. But not very hard time not long since I separated from reality when you come back to me full force.

You look at me with amazement and I head down to avoid meeting your eyes, I do not want to fuck even though he was beautiful, you is probably not yourself, you can not love me.

- Saeko, he whispered, I'm sorry, I ... I thought my feelings were shared and Saku had assured me that you loved me too.

I raise my head and ink caught my eye in the hold. YOU do not lie. I approach you and gently put my lips on yours. You're surprised at first but you soon again and meets my kiss. We break the kiss when you hear someone applaud, I turn my face to see Sakura, with tears, a smile adorning his lips approaching us.

- It was beautiful, she said. It was time that you declare because I had pond to see you turn around without attempting anything. By against Sasori, you'll have to wait 16 years for it to do one.

- I intended to wait, you face, you said to me in your arms comber.

Hey, yes, I'm only 12 years old so you will have to wait another 4 years. You and Sa 'you argue gently as you usually do to relax the atmosphere. This "dispute" over in battle cushion. Laughter and blows fuse pillow wholes in sense.

The battle is over, it grows 3 wholes on the bed still breathless. You take me in your arms and kiss me kiss a butterfly before you go to Sa '.

- On all three asleep as before? You ask.

- Yeah, I said in my heart and Saku.

Well we all finished by fall asleep for the hour is well advanced.

End.

* * *

Here, finally! I hope you liked ^ ^

Sayonara!


End file.
